Leg Techniques
Kick Damage Leg Techniques (1): Physical Drive * 1d4 + 1 Leg Techniques (8): Physical Drive * 1d6 + 2 Leg Techniques (20): Physical Drive * 1d8 + 4 Leg Techniques (27): Physical Drive * 1d8 + 5 Leg Techniques (36): Physical Drive * 1d10 + 7 Leg Techniques (45): Physical Drive * 1d12 + 8 Skill Tree Iron Foot *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: Allow the Monk to use their feet as a weapon. Additional Ranks increase the overall damage. *Effect: When the Monk use their feet as a weapon, the output damage is increased by Physical Drive power * (0.5 per Rank). Double Kick *Maximum Rank: 7 *Requirement: Iron Foot (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Monk can perform a double kick instead of performing a basic attack. *Effect: The Monk will strike twice with their feet instead of using their basic attack. The second foot will receive a Physical Drive penalty of 6 (- 1 per additional Rank). Spinning Heel *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Iron Foot (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 3 turns *Description: The Monk launch their foe into another character with a powerful kick. *Effect: The Monk attack their foe with their feet in order to propulse them afar. The kick will knock-back the foe for 3 cells maximum, which stops when colliding with another character. If a collision occurs, the damage dealt to both characters is equal to the Monk's feet damage, reduced by Physical Drive * (9 - 1 per additional Rank). The initial kick will deal damage equal to the Monk's kick damage. Roundhouse Kick *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Iron Foot (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 1 turn *Duration: 3 turns *Description: The Monk do a roundhouse kick to hit multiple foes in a circle and has a slight chance to Stun them. *Effect: The Monk do a roundhouse kick and hit targets that are 1 cell apart with their fists, having 10% + 5% per additional Rank to Stun them. The damage dealt is equal to their kick damage, reduced by Physical Drive * (4.5 - 0.5 per additional Rank). Formless Strikes *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Spinning Heel (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: Monk releases a volley of kicks, trying to hit their foe multiple times. *Effect: When the Monk uses Formless Strikes, they rolls 6d12. Each dice resulting higher than (10 - Rank) will succesfully hit the target. Each successful hit will deal damage equal to the Monk's kick damage, reduced by Physical Drive * (5 - 1 per additional Rank). Dragon Kick *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Roundhouse Kick (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: The Monk performs a dragon kick to their foe and then jumps backward. Dragon Kick also have a chance to disable the foe's movement. *Effect: The Monk strikes their foe with a dragon kick which make them jump back for 2 cells + 1 per additional Rank. The blow deals damage equal to the Monk's kick damage and have 25% + 10% chance per additional Rank to inflict Seal Movement. Tremor Pound *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Formless Strikes (2) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 4 turns *Range: 3 cells *Description: The Monk hits the ground with a powerful kick and creates an area of shock that can put all foes around the Monk to the ground. *Effect: The Monk will hit the ground directly where they are. The Area of Effect is 3 x 3 cells where all foes will have 50% + 10% per additional Rank to be inflicted by Tumble. All foes within 1.5 cells will receive damage equal to the Monk's kick damage reduced by Physical Drive * (6 - 1 per additional Rank). Chain Step *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Dragon Kick (2) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 4 turns *Range: 2 cells + 1 per additional Rank *Description: Dash between targets with a fast-striking kick. *Effect: The Monk will use Chain Step and kick their foes in succession. The cell behind the target must be emptied in order to dash through the foe. The position of that cell must be 2 cells + 1 per additional Rank away from the initial position of the Monk before the dash. The number of targets that the Monk can dash between is 5. The damage dealt is equal to their kick damage, reduced by Physical Drive * (2 * Number of foes previously stroked - 2 per additional Rank) which is nullified when the formula equal or under 0. Lotus Kick *Maximum Rank: 3 *Requirement: Tremor Pound (1), Chain Step (1), Leg Techniques (15) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: The Monk kick a single target up in the air multiple times, when the target is up in the air, the Monk strikes them back towards the ground. *Effect: The Monk kick a foe multiple times in order to throw them in the air. The number of kicks performed during the ascension is equal to 1d8 per Rank, each kick will increase their height in the air by 4'. After reaching the highest point, the Monk can launch back the foe towards an empty cell within a range of 1 cell per 1" (3 kicks) in the air. The damage dealt is equal to their kick damage, increased by Physical Drive * (Distance launched + Number of kicks).